Tasty
is the ninth episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Get a Grip The castaways must hang on to a pole for as long as they can. When they drop from the pole, they are out of the challenge. The last person left hanging on wins. Winner: Ron Story Day 19 On Nanliao, IA quietly sat in the shelter, feeling horrible about backstabbing Lily. On Gongguan, Barry and Goro watched the waters, awaiting their next move. On Zhongliao, Miku and Mileena went for a swim to ease their tension. Day 20 The three tribes arrived for their next reward challenge, only to meet Luke standing in front of a large box. Luke then told them to drop their tribe buffs, for they had officially merged. Drawing new purple buffs, the twelve celebrated as they gathered together. Luke presented them with the boxes full of food and supplies, as they set off toward the Gongguan beach. The tribe can be seen below. At the Gongguan beach, the tribes set up for the feast and made conversation. When discussing their name, Barry decided to name the tribe "New Age", to signify a new age of Survivor. At the feast, Reptile grabbed a bottle that he noticed contained a scroll of some kind. When nobody was looking, he slipped it into his armor. Afterwards, he brought it away from the others to read it out loud, discovering it to be a clue to the Magic Wand hidden at the challenge. Luka and Miku reconvened, embracing each other. The two agreed to stick together, with Miku telling Luka about her fake Magic Wand. Luka and Miku approached IA to make sure the vocaloid alliance was still on, which she agreed to. They also talked with Kyary and Mileena, building their quintuplet. Barry and Bruce discussed a plan to align with the men of the tribe, primarily Chuck and Ron. Barry talked with Chuck and Goro, telling them about the potential alliance. They liked the idea. Bruce told Ron about the plan, with the latter seeming interested. Ramsay and Reptile also bonded, agreeing to have each other's backs. Day 21 Everyone arrived for their first merged challenge, where the Immunity necklace was pulled out. Luke took away the Immunity Idol for the last time, before announcing the difficult challenge. Everyone held on tightly for an hour, with Goro only slightly dropping but managing to hang on. After a slip, Chuck fell out of the challenge. Ramsay followed. Forty minutes passed until Reptile dropped. While on the ground, Reptile remembered the Magic Wand half-buried at the bottom of his pole. Pretending to angrily claw at the ground, Reptile dug up the Wand and hid it in his armor. Through the corner of her eye, Luka noticed Reptile doing this. After a short time, Miku fell out. Kyary fell afterwards. Luka had a lot of movement, but made a recovery. Then she fell out. Roughly another hour passed as Goro continued to have a lot of movement, before finally dropping out. Barry, Bruce, IA, Mileena, and Ron held on for another thirty-two minutes before Barry slipped off. Bruce followed suit, but the last three held on for twenty-eight more minutes. Then IA fell, leaving it between Mileena and Ron. Mileena warned Ron that she was a kunoichi and could hold on for the rest of her life, but Ron insisted that he could as well. After thirteen minutes, Mileena started to struggle and eventually fell down, allowing Ron to win Immunity. Ron received the Immunity necklace, as Luke reminded the cast that there would be less of them after the coming vote. Prepared for the worst, the twelve returned to camp. After the challenge, Reptile was proud of his Wand finding. He then spoke to Ramsay, mentioning how Luka or Miku should go first. Luka brought IA, Kyary, and Miku aside to tell them about Reptile's Wand. Miku considered blindsiding Reptile with it, but Luka figured it would be safer to go after the dangerous Bruce instead. Barry and Bruce discussed voting Luka, but spreading that they are voting Miku to make her use her Wand. Luka and Miku told Chuck and Ron about Reptile's Wand, intriguing the latter two. Barry told the plan to vote Luka to Ramsay, only for Barry to hear about Reptile's Wand from Kyary. Soon, every alliance except for Ramsay and Reptile knew about Reptile's Wand. Meanwhile, IA was suspicious of the host Luke. She told Luka that Luke's sentence was very different from his regular post-challenge speech. The only other time he gave it was before the surprise back-to-back Tribal in the first All-Stars. Luka admitted that she had a plan in case anything went haywire, before going to talk to Miku, Kyary, and Mileena about it. At Tribal Council, the sides were clearly divided between the tough men and the women. It was a known fact that Luka and Miku were leading the charge, but they were insistent that they weren't threats. With everyone feeling insecure, the voting began. Once the votes were cast, Luke read them out loud. Ramsay and Reptile stuck together to voting Luka, but the entire rest of the tribe ganged up to blindside Reptile before he could even use his Wand. Ramsay and Reptile were speechless as Reptile left the game awestruck, becoming the first member of the Jury. Mileena smiled, having defeated her rival. However, Luke announced that they were not done. As IA predicted, they would be voting a second time. Everyone was shocked and unprepared, turning to each other to talk. Barry, Bruce, and Chuck whispered "Luka" to Goro and Ramsay; but Luka stood up and laughed, before revealing a fake Magic Wand in her pocket. Miku also revealed her "Magic Wand", with the girls all chortling. More whispering erupted from the men, before the second vote occurred. As Luke asked if anyone would like to play an artifact, Luka and Miku stayed silent, angering the rest of the tribe. IA, Kyary, and Mileena laughed in delight. Completely shaken up; Bruce, Chuck, and Ramsay cast their votes for Luka, while Barry and Goro voted for Miku, but Ron voted for IA. This allowed the five girls to team up and vote Bruce, eliminating him in a crazy 5-3-2-1 vote. Bruce commended the girls on their great battle plan as he left the game. Luka and Miku bumped their knuckles together as IA, Kyary, and Mileena continued to giggle. Barry, Chuck, Goro, Ramsay, and Ron sat in disbelief as the tribe was sent back to camp to await their oncoming terrors. Tribal Council First Vote Voting Confessionals None Final Words Second Vote Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running